fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma/Fates Quotes
Ally Ryoma Prologue Vs. Xander * Ryoma: I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido! Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling? * Xander: ...I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Vs. ??? * Ryoma: 'Vengeance will be mine... Prepare to die! * '???: 'Heh. Heh. Heh... Defeated * '''Ryoma: '''You can kill me, but you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido! * '''Sakura: '''Brother, no! You have to step back! We can't afford to lose you... * '''Ryoma: '''Ugh...you're right. I'll retreat for now... Revelation Chapter 23 Vs. Scarlet *'Scarlet: ... *'Ryoma:' This presence...it feels so familiar. Is...is that you, Scarlet? No, it can't be... This may be Scarlet's form, but the woman herself is long gone. Even knowing that, I... I can't... Forgive me, Scarlet. At the very least, I will give you peace... Revelation Chapter 25 Vs. Sumeragi * Sumeragi: 'Ryoma, my eldest son... My pride... I hunger for the glory of a battle between us. I expect nothing less than your best-you will be getting mine! * '''Ryoma: '''My father... was a respectable man, a just king, and a true samurai. You, fueled only by a lust for battle and glory, are not that man. I will destroy you for pretending to be him! Enemy Ryoma Conquest Chapter 6 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Ryoma: '''Avatar! Do not allow them to fool you a moment longer. There's still time... Come back to your true family, where you belong! * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry, Ryoma. I'm afraid that's not possible. I've made up my mind. I'm staying with Xander and my Nohrian siblings. * '''Ryoma: '''Very well. Although it pains me, I see you cannot be dissuaded. In that case, I have no choice but to drag you back to Hoshido by force! Defeated Conquest Chapter 12 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Avatar: '''I'm sorry Ryoma, but you know I can't go back to Hoshido with you. Though it pains me, I will not hesitate to strike you down to save my sister. * '''Ryoma: '''Your sister? Hmph. So you still think of the Nohrian royals as your true family. * '''Avatar: '.... * '''Ryoma: '''If you only knew what it would mean to us to have that place in your heart....It's not too late for that. I won't give up on you, Brother/Sister. Never. That's why I must win this battle and take you back to Hoshido! Let us begin! (Vs. Azura) * '''Ryoma: '''Azura... Hinoka and Takumi told me you were fighting with the enemy. I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it. What a pity. I suppose the Nohrian blood flowing in your veins lends itself to betrayal.. * '''Azura: '''Think of me what you will, Ryoma. But know that I am, and ever shall be, grateful for my time in Hoshido. I'm especially grateful for your family, who raised me as their own. That includes you too, Ryoma. You were like the brother I never had. * '''Ryoma: '''Azura... Leave it to you to craft such a lovely farewell. I wish I could forget our time together. It would make this a lot easier. But enough with farewells. Let us battle! Defeated Conquest Chapter 25 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Ryoma: It's time, Avatar. Show me the power you used to slay our sister! Or does the Yato repel at your touch now that your heart and soul are dead? * Avatar: Ryoma, stop this. I don't want to fight you! I can explain all of this, even Hinoka. Please, listen to me! * Ryoma: Ha! As though I would allow you to distract me with false remorse. How dare you pretend to be my brother/sister after killing Hinoka! You are nothing to me. Just a filthy coward like the rest of your kingdom. I have said all I wish to say to you. Nothing you can do will sway me. You are no brother/sister of mine, Nohrian prince/ss! Watch my blade take back whatever Hoshidan blood remains in you! * Avatar: Ryoma! No!! (Vs. Other) * 'Ryoma: '''Only an honorless boor would interfere with a duel! Defeated Revelation Chapter 13 (Vs. Avatar) * '''Ryoma: '''Avatar. Here we are again, and still you are my enemy. * '''Avatar: '''Ryoma...It's true that I still haven't chosen a side. But that's because I believe we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight Nohr, and we don't have to fight one another! * '''Ryoma: '''Don't be foolish. You're asking me to abandon Hoshido. I cannot do that. I would never... I couldn't face Queen Mikoto if i did! * '''Avatar: '...Ah! * 'Ryoma: '''Return to Hoshido, Avatar! I'll bring you back by force if I have to! * '''Avatar: '''Please, Ryoma! Stop! This can't be what Mother would want! (Vs. Kagero) * '''Ryoma: '''Kagero. * '''Kagero: '''Lord Ryoma, I'm so glad to see you're alive! * '''Ryoma: '''Indeed I am. And it appears you were able to tell everyone where I was going. I don't recall asking for you to bring an enemy army with you. though. * '''Kagero: '''Lord/Lady Avatar is not leading an army of enemies, milord. He/She can't go into detail yet, but... I feel that he/she knows something. * '''Ryoma: '''It doesn't matter. Kagero. Anyone who doesn't side with Hoshido is the enemy. What will you be? * '''Kagero: '''I... will defeat the real enemy and seek out the truth. * '''Ryoma: '''I see... If you're so convinced you're right, then ready your weapon! Prove your resolve to this new path and cross swords with your liege! (Vs. Saizo) *'Saizo: ' Lord Ryoma... *'Ryoma: 'You would point your blade at me, Saizo? Have you truly joined Avatar and betrayed your liege? *'Saizo: 'No. My loyalty lies with you and you alone. However I feel that you are blinded to the real enemy among us... I do not think I am betraying you now. My actions will show you... *'Ryoma: 'Hmph... So even you have had your heart swayed by Avatar. *'Saizo: 'That may be the case. In time, yours will, too. I must get past you though. The fate of this town requires it. Please, find it your heart to forgive me for what I must do... Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel stronger than usual. Justice will be served today!" (surge) * "I have seldom felt more at one with my weapon." (weapon exp) * "Hmm? What's this?" (item) * "Sometimes the right gear makes all the difference. Don't you agree?" (accessory gift) ** "This is for me? How thoughtful! Thank you, ''Avatar." (accessory gift received, loved) ** "I don't like to make a big deal out of my birthday. But... thank you." (friendship birthday present) ** "Thank you, Avatar. I look forward to a lifetime of celebrating with you!" (married birthday present) ** "This is a fine gift, Avatar. I'll be sure to repay the favor." (accessory gift received) * "Oh, Avatar. I didn't see you there. How are you doing today?" (idle) * "Thank you for your counsel, Avatar. I appreciate your hard work." (idle) * "I'm gathering intelligence for our next battle. Let me know if you can help." (idle) * "Great work today. Now, rest up! You need to recover." (idle) * "Ah, Avatar. I was about to go train. Care to join me?" (idle) * "Welcome, stranger. Please make yourself at home in our realm." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "We face a difficult road ahead. Will you fight with me in the next battle?" (team up) * "What do you do when you have free time? It's a novel experience for me." (free time) Replying - Normal * "Of course. Together, may we restore peace to this world." (team up) * "When I am not training my body, I am training my mind with quiet contemplation." (free time) Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"I shouldn't brag. But this feels good." (6+ stats up) *"I'm ready to lead my kingdom!" (4-5 stats up) *"This will do for now." (2-3 stats up) *"I should have been more devoted." (0-1 stats up) *"I can't possibly get any stronger!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "My resolve remains unchanged!" Confession Roster This high prince of Hoshido and wielder of the legendary Raijinto. He follows the Bushido code and is quite hard on himself, much like his late father, Sumeragi. The worst at knowing when to quit. Born on 5/1. Help Description The eldest prince of Hoshido. Wields the legendary blade Raijinto. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Show no mercy!" * "C'mon!" * "I've got your back!" * "We can do this!" * "Steel yourself!" * "Stay alert!" * "I've been waiting for this!" * "I welcome a challenge." Attack Stance * "Allow me!" * "Now face my wrath!" * "Let me help!" * "My strength is yours!" * "I'll finish this!" Guard Stance * "How naive!" * "Stay out of this!" * "Not on my watch!" Critical/Skill * “For the glory of Hoshido!” * “You deserve worse!” * “You die, now!” * "You have breathed your last!" Defeated Enemy * (Laughs) * “You fought bravely.” * "Here we go!" * "I will not lose!" * "Sorry." * "That was close." * "We're done here." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Well done!" * "That was close." Defeated by Enemy *"I'm...sorry..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote